


NOT A FIC administrative update

by echolalaphile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: NOT A FIC.  sorry to get your hopes up.  Soon, though!





	NOT A FIC administrative update

So, I am nearly out of space on my main google account -- turns out a zillion podfics and two zillion videos of one's adorable children take up a lot of room. So, I am now doing what I should have done originally, and putting the podfics in a dedicated account. Google won't let me just transfer ownership, so I have to actually re-upload EVERY SINGLE FUCKING ONE OF THEM, so:  
a) it's gonna take a while and  
b) almost all the links are going to change. (the last, like, five or so are already on the dedicated account.)

so, like, don't freak out if you bookmarked links and they suddenly stop working. Everything's still there, just in a slightly different place.

I love all of you, and I'm most of the way through editing _Photo-negatives of ordinary_ , so you have that to look forward to shortly!

-Echo


End file.
